ln the use of materials, such as caulking compound, adhesive or sealer, it is often necessary to dispense such materials into hard-to-reach locations, such as behind plumbing fixtures and the like. For the sake of convenience, all such materials will be referred to hereinafter as sealant materials, and it is understood that such term is intended to include all forms of caulking, adhesives, sealers, plugging compounds, waterproofing compounds and the like.
In the past, such materials have been dispensed from tubes positioned in caulkers directly onto the area being sealed. However, there are many situations which have areas that are not reachable by such direct application of material. Those skilled in the plumbing and electrical arts are well aware of such inconvenient situations.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device which will permit a user to dispense sealant materials into hard-to-reach locations.
As is also well known to those skilled in the art, not all jobs require the same size of sealant material bead to be used. For example, some jobs require the bead of sealant to be as small as 1/8 or smaller in width; whereas, some jobs may require such bead to be as much as 5/16" or larger in width. In the past, such large jobs required the user to duplicate the dispensing process several times. Such duplication of effort exacerbates any difficulties associated with the dispensing process itself.
Accordingly, there is still a further need for a device which not only dispenses sealant materials into hard-to-reach locations, but does so in a manner that permits the bead size to be easily varied.